


Right Here in the Handbook 2: Beginner’s Luck

by GothicDeetz



Series: Right Here in the Handbook [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dead People, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, Possession, Sequel, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After discovering that there are powers that he hasn’t quite taught the Maitlands to control listed in the Handbook for the Recently Deceased, Betelgeuse is more than happy to teach the Maitlands.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Right Here in the Handbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Right Here in the Handbook 2: Beginner’s Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t originally planning on writing a sequel to “Right Here in the Handbook” but here you go. I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

It had been a day since Betelgeuse and Lydia had helped the Maitlands figure out how to control some of their powers and the two ghosts were eternally thankful for that. If they didn’t, then Adam and Barbara would still not be in control of their powers. So far, they knew ten of their fifteen powers and therefore assumed that it was only ten of them. The powers they learned were as follows: Possession, telekinesis, cloning, levitation, shapeshifting, object summoning, telepathy, teleportation, phasing, and invisibility. They still needed to learn age regression, corporealization, object possession, voice throwing, and flight. And boy would they be in for a surprise today.

They were in the attic currently, doing their own things, when Betelgeuse’s voice was thrown through the attic and startled them, “ADAM! BARBARA! I NEED YOU GUYS TO COME DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY! IT’S IMPORTANT!”

They looked at each other, wide-eyed, then nodded before rushing out of the attic and downstairs as quickly as they could. Whatever it was Betelgeuse wanted them for, they knew they had to find out themselves.

They entered the living room, where they knew Betelgeuse was, and found him sitting on the couch with the Handbook open on his lap. His eyes, wide with fear, were focused on the Handbook and he looked like he was scanning the page.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Betelgeuse?” asked Barbara. That grabbed the demon’s attention.

He looked up at them and motioned for them to sit down next to him. In the chair across from the couch, the two ghosts could see Lydia fast asleep with a book open and on her head. Suppressing a giggle, Barbara quietly levitated the book off the teenager’s head, summoned and put a bookmark in it, and set it off to the side (All the while making sure Lydia didn’t wake up, which, thankfully, she didn’t).

“Yeah,” Adam quietly whispered. “Is something the matter, Mr. Geuse?”

“Remember when I said that invisibility was your last lesson?” The Maitlands nodded. “Well, I was looking through the chapter on ghost powers and found at least five more powers that you guys still need to learn.”

The Maitlands’ eyes grew wide. “Five more powers?”

Betelgeuse nodded. “Mhm.”

“What are they?” asked Adam, clearly surprised.

“Let’s see. We got age regression, voice throwing, flight, object possession, and corporealization left to learn. What do you guys want to learn first.”

“Age regression! I want to be a child again!” squealed Barbara.

“Seconding the age regression.”

“Age regression it is then,” said Betelgeuse, flipping to the said page. He began to read, eying Barbara and then Adam. “Age regression, also known as de-aging, is a power that all ghosts have. Although more of a power aimed for centuries old ghosts, age regression can be used by baby (Beginner) ghosts. Now, Barbara, since you said you wanted to learn this power by becoming a child again, why don’t you go first?”

“Of course,” said Barbara, standing up and moving to the center of the living room. She turned to face Betelgeuse, clearly worried. “Um ... How do I do this?”

“Just think of the age you wish to regress to and you should be fine,” said Betelgeuse.

“Okay,” replied Barbara. She turned again and focused hard, thinking of herself as a child again. Sure enough, a light engulfed her and when it disappeared, Barbara was the size of a small child.

This light was bright enough to wake up Lydia and the teen sat upright, glancing sleepily out towards the center of the living room and seeing a child-sized Barbara, Adam, and Betelgeuse in front of her. Lydia rubbed her eyes and looked again. Barbara was still a child.

“Barb?” she asked. “Am I imagining things or are you a small child?”

Barbara toddled over to Lydia and climbed up into her lap, much to the confusion and concern of Adam and Betelgeuse. They were staring at her with looks that meant they wanted her to come back and return to her normal size and age. Barbara relaxed her head against Lydia’s leg and the teen looked down at her, playing with age regressed Barbara’s hair.

“BABS! BABS! WE NEED YOU TO COME BACK OVER HERE AND RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL HEIGHT AND AGE!” shouted Betelgeuse. “IT’S ADAM’S TURN!”

“Right,” said the age regressed Barbara as Lydia stopped playing with her hair. She climbed out of Lydia’s lap and toddled back over to where Adam and Betelgeuse were sitting, returning to her normal height and age and sitting down.

Adam stood up and moved to the center of the living room, thinking of regressing down into a toddler much like Barbara had done earlier. He shrunk down to the size of a child and Betelgeuse stopped him before he could toddle over to a waiting Lydia.

“Adam,” the demon said. “There will be no toddling over to Lydia. Why don’t you return to your regular self and we can move onto our next lesson.”

“Right.” Adam returned to his regular self and sat down on the couch.

He and Barbara were equally ready for their next lesson, whatever it may be.


End file.
